If only I could show you
by HyperNinja
Summary: The life of an assassin was the only thing Kagome knew emotions were foreign, friends obsolete, love…nonexistent. That is, until a routine assignment brings her to Westchester High, were her life will change, forever.


A/N: Yah know, I just couldn't get this story idea out of me mind. You guys tell me if its any good or should rot in hell. Anyways with out about ten reviews I'm not so sure I'll update quickly, maybe real slow like. Hee…

* * *

Summary: The life of an assassin was the only thing Kagome knew; emotions were foreign, friends obsolete, love…nonexistent. That is, until a routine assignment brings her to Westchester High, were her life will change, forever.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own nothing'

* * *

Chapter one: Dangerous Game

It was raining… not one of those summer storms were you would just want to go play in the warm droplets. No, this was more of a cold, bitter storm. One that disappoints little ones wanting to go outside, or dampens the mood of anyone or anything happy.

It would then make people wonder why anyone would be out on such a beak day as that one, but anyone with eyes could see a man running through the misty foggy streets, as if from an invisible fear, moving quickly, his damp boots making murky puddles in the streams of water that seemed to always make their way to the sewage drains. The man had a black overcoat that not only shielded him from the down-pour, but also held to keep most of his face hidden, only then if someone were to take if off would they see the fear that lay hidden behind his dark hazel eyes, the fear of _death_.

The gods seemed to be on the man's side though as he spotted his place of dwelling, his home. Being scared only clouded his judgment for he ran right out into a clearing in a desperate attempt to see the light of the tomorrow. Giving one final dash of sped he gave cry of relief as he was only twenty feet from the door, that would lead to his sanctuary.

Just before he reached the stairs a sight caused him to stop, dead in his wet tracks. His eyes became wide with immeasurable fear as the shadow he had be running from slid out from the shadows cast from the drearily day.

Even though he was being paralyzed by fear he managed the task of shuttering out short terror stricken words, as his legs failed him, the same ones that had carried him on this false journey of hope.

"N..n…No…!…"

The figure who emerged from the shadow was not one would expect. Most would think of deranged madmen from there widest nightmares or the movies they had seen knowing full well the dreams the ensued. One would only have to wonder why death had been able to take such a inconspicuous form, and still cause such immense fear.

"I…but---you…can't" The man stuttered losing the small fraction of a backbone he had left. The figure's form burned into his eyes reminding him that he was at the end of his rope, his eyes only widened as the person stepped forward revealing themselves and casting shivers down the man's spine.

Moist droplets of water ran down the person's face as well as dampening their hair, slicking it to their face and neck. Cold blue eyes bore into the pitiful man not a trace of emotion could be seen nor could one hope to see any. The figure wore a long black overcoat, much like the man's only smother and drier showing the person did not hassle to get there.

Only the sound of the pitter patter of rain could be heard until the figure reached into there left pocket and pulled out a object that killed so many so easily. It's dark smooth surface enticed many into forgetting that it held the kiss of death as it gleamed in the only light available through the harsh thick clouds. Slowly, very fluidly the gun's barrel found its way right at the man's head.

_Point blank_

"N…NO! P-please have mercy!" The man cried out unable to take any action other then shaking like a cold starving dog on the ground. His eyes fell from the person's cold eyes to the gun they held in their hand, gulping the man rose slowly from his spot intent on making a mad dash. He turned slightly---

**BANG**….

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG

The now lifeless man fell to the ground like the many drops of water. Soon, a stream of crimson poured from his chest mixing with the innocent waters on their journey beneath the city as if trying to wash away the crime that had just be committed.

As blood poured from the man's mouth, his cheek lying against the wet concrete, a smoking barrel remained mid-air a flew feet away. It's slick texture repelled the water that rolled off of it. Soon it was slowly lifted into the air.

The figure put the object of death away, their eyes falling down onto the corpse, not hint of regret in their eyes. The person looked to the river of red that poured out of the man, and couldn't help but mange a small smirk.

"Hmmm, never meant to use all of the bullets. Hee, oh well got the job done."

Giving the man one last glance the figure moved back into the shadows, walking silently away from the corpse. But, before they could get really anywhere a faint sound could be heard from the black overcoat currently covering the persons body.

Pulling out a silver cell-phone the figure swiftly put it to their ear giving a quick 'hmmm'

"Did you get the job done?" Was a reply from the other end of the line, the same as a mob scene beginning to play out.

"Yes"

You could almost tell by the other person's voice that they were smirking, "Good, I've got another assignment for you---"

"---Kagome"

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Blah well there's the first short chapter it'll get better later on I promise. ..I just need about 7 rebiews is what i'm scoring for but i gotta' go and finish this cuz south park is on.>- 


End file.
